A Night In The Rain
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: Sam and Dean just got finished from a difficult salt-and-burn and Dean is injured. Sam gives him some meds and patches him up but how will Dean react to all of this on meds because everyone knows Dean gets hit hard on meds. Wincest!


"Sam come on get in the car!" Dean yelled from behind the impala, putting his guns in the trunk, "I can't drive my baby anywhere if it gets worse!"

Sam and Dean just got back from a tiring salt and burn in the middle of an old graveyard in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"I'm coming, just makin' sure there wasn't any evidence left," Sam walked up behind Dean and stared for a second, looking at Dean's shirt clinging to his back because it was raining hard. His muscles bulging, his hair slicked down in a sexy way.

"Lets get going," Dean spoke as he turned around to see Sam staring off into space towards him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sam snapped back to reality and a look of embarrassment crossed his face.

"Umm..nothing...just thinking about today...the hunt.." Sam stuttered as he walked to his side of the car.

Dean watched Sam walk around him and eyed his shirt that was clinging to his chest, showing his hard-as-rock muscles. He shook his head, 'what are you thinking Dean you can't have a crush on your brother' he thought as he closed the trunk.

"We still have to patch you up Dean, that gash on your head isn't going to fix itself and you can't drive with that bleedin' in your eye," Sam went into mother hen mode, getting the first aid kit and some towels from the trunk.

"Sit down on the ground, you look like your about to pass out," Dean sat down because he actually felt like he might pass out from the blood loss and he was feeling light headed.

Sam straddled Deans right leg to steady himself while he sewed up the wound after cleaning it.

"Um Dean..." Sam stuttered as he looked down to Deans pants as he finished the last stitch, "What is that?"

Dean looked down to see he had a hard rock erection. "Uhh...I don't know..." Dean slurred his voice, his brain muffled from the numbing medicine and the loss of blood.

Sam sat there wondering what Dean was thinking about, Dean was there, but his mind wasn't, he was thinking about something. Sam gently cleaned off the rest of the blood off Deans head while Dean mumbled to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have given Dean that much pain meds.

"I like your muscles..." Dean mumbled as his glassy eyes stared at Sams soaking wet shirt, reaching his hand out to touch it.

"Uhh...thanks...I guess." Sam told Dean, nervousness getting the better of him, he liked Dean but he would never take advantage of him in this state, only if he wanted it.

"...and your hair...and your eyes..." Dean mumbled on and on about everything he liked about Sam. Sam gulped and agreed the same about Dean.

"Your a cool brother...you know that...and so tall..." Dean smiled gloomily at Sams face and Sam couldnt help but smile back.

"Your not tall but your pretty cool yourself.." Sam spoke as he packed back up the first aid kit.

"Looovvvvveee yyyoouuuu," Dean giggled as he tried to get up but when he finally got up he had to lean heavily on the car to keep from collapsing. His legs slipped and he almost smacked himself onto the ground before Sam was under him catching him.

"WOAH Dean, hey, don't get up please, I don't want you to hurt yourself any more than you already have," Sam hugged his brother to keep him from falling. He felt Deans hard erection rubbing on his leg and he shivered. He loved the feeling of Dean so close to him, touching his rough skin, feeling his hard muscles under his hands.

"Dean can you stand?"

"Psh...no..but I like you..your...hot..." Dean slurred and smiled his half smile that made Sams heart race.

"What?" Sam had heard Dean, but he just couldn't believe it. Was it true or just the meds talking?

"I know ya heard me...I like ya...your sexy," Dean wrapped his hands clumsily around Sams waist and laid his head down on Sams chest.

Sam gulped and stood there for a second, thinking about everything that just happened in the last minute. Dean gripped Sam tighter and pushed Sam to him.

"I need you..." Dean mumbled through Sams shirt. Sam shuddered at the thought but knew that if he were to do what he wanted he would be using his brother and he didn't know if Dean truly wanted to do it.

"I do to, but not the way you are," Sam stuttered and tried to take a step back but Dean's grip tightened and forced him to stay.

"Come here baby.." Dean whispered as he leaned in and squished his lips against Sams. Sam kissed back, his brain trying to find a way to get away but his heart wanting more and more. They kissed for a few minutes then Sam released Deans lips to take a breathe.

"I love you," Sam spoke for the first time. Even if Dean was just saying this stuff because he was on meds, Sam was going to let him enjoy it every way he can.

"I love you to Sammy.." Dean whispered as he ripped Sams shirt off with the last of his strength. Sam stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. He has been shirtless in front of his brother, but not in this type of situation...

Sam took Deans shirt off gently, trying not to re-open his sewed up wound. The rain was still pouring and the trickles of raindrops that went down Deans chest made him almost irrisistable.

Sam grasped Deans hips and led him to his lips. His hands drifted down Deans back and he felt the edge of the pants. 'Stupid pants!' he thought to himself as he brought he hands back up.

"Lets get into the impala..." Dean led Sam to the backseat of his large car and Sam laid on top of Dean, their legs intertwining and their bodies slipping and sliding from the slickness of the rain.

"I want you.." Dean hushed as he ran his hands over Sams erection. Sam shuddered and gently pulled Deans pants down to show nothing but Deans large erection that he thought could not get any bigger.

Their hands were all over each other as they tried to get comfortable in the impala until Dean ended up sitting in Sams lap. Dean looked down to Sams pants and wished they were off. He pulled his hands onto the pants and literally ripped them off showing Sams dick that was also impossibly large.

They rubbed against each other and the friction was making Sam go crazy with desire and lust towards his brother. He grabbed his older brothers rock-hard erection and gently stroked up and down. The moans from Dean made the wait so worth it. Dean laid his head against Sams shoulder as Sam stroked him faster and faster. He heard himself moan but he couldn't help himself, Sam was good.

"Turn around.." Dean gruffly spoke as he lifted himself off Sam, his dick pulsing with lust. Sam complied immediatly and within seconds Dean was on top of him teasing him. Dean wet his fingers and gently pushed one into Sam and Sam moaned with absolute pleasure. Dean smiled as he pushed another finger in and got the same reaction. When he thought Sam was ready, he pulled all his fingers out and got positioned. Sam felt empty without Dean in him but what came next made him screaming for more.

Deans dick gently pressed into him, teasing him by coming back out a bit then entering. Sam could barely take it any more and tried to buck his hips but Dean straddled him. showing Sam who was boss. Dean jammed himself all the way in and Sam literally screamed by the intense feeling. Rocking back and forth, Dean and Sam have never felt so alive and amazing in their lives, nothing could compare to what they were feeling now.

Dean could feel his climax coming so he went even deeper, even harder, and he could tell Sam was about to hit his climax to. Sam smiled as Dean thrusted one more time and they were enveloped in passion and lust.

Sam laid down from the intense climax and Dean laid on top of him breathing hard. Sam hugged his brother close to him, whispering the few words he has wanted to say to Dean for a very long time but the time never came, until now.

"I want to be with you forever Dean, I love you,"

* * *

_**So what did you think? It was my first one like this on this account and I think I did pretty well. :)**_

_**Comment truthfully please, I can take all the advice I can to make my stories more lovable!**_

_**Written by - K**_


End file.
